


Tears and Opened Wounds

by mainestage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what I think happened as far as Michael seeing a therapist on their time off. DON'T KNOCK MY OPINION IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN.<br/>This is FICTION. Not FACT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Michael was not too pleased at the information that was being directed at him by the executives in the Capitol Records building. He was not pleased, and may I add not very nice about it either.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?? I don’t need to see a shrink I’m fine! It was just a joke! We were joking around!” He stood from his chair as he said it, trying to prove the weak truth behind his strong lie.

“Regardless Michael, the company does actually care about our artists and we see a problem. Even if you don’t.” Robert, the one leading what Michael would call a shitfest said calmly. “Either you go to therapy while on break or your next album will have to be postponded until you do.

Michael sat down, suddenly out of breath. What did this mean?

That he had to sit down with some random person and complain about his life like a spoiled brat??

Deep down, a part of Michael knew he needed help but absolutely NO part of him was going to admit it. So he resolved in his head that he’d get it over with quickly so that the other boys weren’t let down. That’s the LAST thing he wanted.

“Fine.”

_________

Ashton sat quietly outside in the nice reception area of Capitol Records waiting for one of his best friends.

Guilt, worry and panic were all hitting him at the same time.

He was the one who “told” on Mikey but what was he supposed to do?? Sit around and listen to Michael say those...those AWFUL things about himself? He had to tell someone. He never knew it would go this far.

He just hoped that Michael understood and would forgive him.

The glossed over glass doors opened and out stepped Michael Clifford in all his black haired red lipped fierce eyed glory. ‘Yep.’ Ashton though, ‘He’s gonna kill me.’

Mihcael walked up to where Ashton stood, them both meeting each other halfway. Ashton braced himself for the wrath, but was surprised when all that came out of Michael’s mouth was, “You ready to go mate?”

Ashton internally flailed for a moment then snapped back to it and nodded yes.

_____________

The ride back to their house was a quiet one. Ashton got a call from Luke to pick up some pizza on the way back from the movies (Ashton didn’t tell them where they were going of course) and he obliged happily. Glad for the distraction. The distraction being the pizza, Michael loved pizza. Ashton was quite sure it’d be gone by the time they arrived home but to his surprise, Michael just held the box quietly, not saying one word, scrolling through his instagram feed.

At home, music was blasting and no one heard them come in. Ashton set the pizza down on the counter and was shocked when he felt a hand grap his arm and pull him towards the coat closet.

Michael’s eyes were on fire and like venom his words flowed, “If you ever , tell my business to ANYONE ever again, I will destroy you.”

And with the threatt, Michael exited the closet and walked up the stairs to his room.

Ashton stood in shock.

“Why are you in the closet?” Calum asked as he peered inside curiously, oblivious to what just went on.

Ashton quickly giggled and explained that he was trying to scare Luke when he walked by. Calum thought that was ALL the rage so he opted in too.

Meanwhile, Ashton couldn’t help but reflect on what happened three days ago.

_________

_They were on the tour bus, almost home. And everyone was exhausted. Calum slept on the couch, Luke had fallen asleep on the chair, and Ashton was in the other chair watching them sleep in that non creepy-adorable way he seems to always do. Ashton wondered where Mikey was._

_He got up slowly and quietly, as not to wake anyone and crept towards the back of the bus thru the row of bunks._

_He lifted the curtain to Michael’s and saw it was empty. So he checked Luke’s. Michael often slept in Luke’s bunk when Luke was absent. To aggravate him or because he missed him, no one knew, But Luke’s bunk was also empty._

_He heard a faint noise coming from the back of the bus over the roar of the tires on the rough road and opened up the back panel quietly._

_“So stupid! Fucking asshole aren’t I?” Michael said under his breath, still unknowing of Ashton’s presence. “I have to do it.” Suddenly Michael was crying. “I have to do it I have to stop this!”_

_Ashton stepped in and shut the door, gaining Michael’s attention._

_“Stop what Mikey?” He asked softly._

_All of Michael’s well built defenses were destroyed at that moment, it seemed, because before he could lie he cried out, “I just have to die Ash I can’t handle this anymore!”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of background information!

Michael groaned as he came hard in his jeans. Then a bump in the road sent him face down on Aston's chest. Ashton giggled playfully. "Cuddle?" Michael breathed and swatted at Ashton's arm as he brought himself back up on his elbows. "Shh. The others will hear." 

Ashton rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why they had to be so secretive. It wasn't like they were gay or dating. They were really just  _using_ each other. Or at least that's what Michael said the night before. Ashton wondered why every time he thinks of their sexcapades his face heats up and he gets embarrassed. It's not like they're doing anything wrong.

Michael held his fingers up to his lips and winked, sliding out of Aston's bunk in one swift movement and then he was gone. 

\----

Later that day, Michael panted as he came down from the high of being on stage. They had played to a sold out venue and they were still going bananas out there. All the guys poured into the dressing room and attempted to cool down. But it would take more than air conditioning and slow breathing to calm Michael down. He'd missed parts of a song and fucked up lyrics in another and he was furious about it. He sat in a chair by himself as the crew hummed around him. 

All he could think of was how much of a failure he was. How much he sucked. 

"Hey mate you okay?" Calum asked from across the room. 

In the blink of an eye Michael changed. "Yeah man!" He popped up and was himself. Pushing all the negative downwards, ignoring it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this chapter was so short and sucked so bad but it's supposed to be like before what happened in the first chapter. Sorry if it's confusing! comment for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more fics and oneshots!! My name is thereare6rs (Don't judge me I was a little bitch when I made it) and comment to let me know what you think or for ideas for next chapters!!!


End file.
